


An Eye for An Eye

by LadyPoly



Series: Many Things and Many Pairings (Random Inspirations In 15 min or less) [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dallas shootings, F/M, Friendship, Heavy heart, Love, M/M, Multi, Police, Protests 2016, Support, Values, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins always wishes he could do more, and the recent events on the news are no exception. When Jensen texts to be aware of the chaos in Dallas, Vicki and Misha discuss what their seeing as she tries to tame her own personal Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble bunny after everything that's happened. No beta done. Just short and sweet, all mistakes are my own.
> 
>  Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

 

**Jackles: 10:05 pm - Hey, what are you doing?**

 

Data turned off for the evening, trying to block out the crazy, Misha heard the chirp of his phone as he blinked himself out of a thoughtful headspace about work, more running around and the busy weeks ahead. The kids had crashed early and not being a stupid man, he was brushing his teeth to do the same thing. The sound of the bristles against the enamel of his teeth was the only sound in the glaring lights of the bathroom as he ignored his tired reflection--trying to desperately to focus on the good and not the obvious glaring chaos seeping through the cracks in the news and all over his social media. He always cared, even he tried not too. It was something he couldn’t help--though sometimes the hate, the chaos and the bloodshed was not only painful but soul sucking and exhausting in a way nothing else ever was. He was worried what might happen next--and if it did would someone he know get hurt.

 

**10:08 pm --Turning in. You?**

 

**Jackles: 10:10pm -- Turn on your T.V Mish. Something accurate and non local.**

 

Glancing at the television behind him from the bathroom doorway, Misha looks curiously at the television. Should he?. Licking his lips, he rinsed his mouth and toothbrush as he walked past the bed briskly. Looking up Vicki tilted her head,

 

“Whats going on?” She laid the book she was reading in her lap, sheets pulled to her waist as Misha flipped through channels with the volume lowered.

 

“Jensen said to look at the T.V. Like there hasn’t been enough going on already--God it better not be Trump or I swear…”  As the images flood the reflection in Misha’s eyes, both of them taking it in, Vicki gave a harsh gasp. 

 

“Oh no...”  Somehow--those words really aren’t enough as the damage sinks in. Violence, more violence and this time...way worse than before and on police.  A part of him wishes now it was Trump.

 

_ An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind- Mahatma Gandhi.  _

 

Misha’s heart hurts just that little bit more.  __  
  


**10:18pm-- Please tell me you are not in Dallas visiting family, and not in downtown right now drinking or dining with Jared and loved ones.**

 

Their time difference was about an hour. Inside himself he’s really hoping their just at home, tucked away and safe with their wives, with their sleeping children and a whole new summer of memories he can hear about upon going back to work to film. Misha frowns. He always misses them when everyone gets so busy--it’s mostly him though and he knows it. Jensen always says he takes on too much--Vicki too, but sometimes it’s all he does to keep from going crazy. 

 

**Jackles: 10:21pm -- All good Mish, no worries. Everyone is safe, family included on both sides. We checked.**

 

He sighs heavily in relief, sinking his weight into the mattress as Victoria leans her chin on his shoulder, her hair brushing his cheek as their fingers intertwine. The T.V continues to show the insanity. It’s hard not to feel helpless. 

 

“Their all alright?” He smiles. Sometimes he is so grateful to have someone so intuitive and amazing as his constant companion. 

 

“Yes... “ He turns, blue depths searching her dark ones before she closes her eyes and brushes their lips together. It’s brief as he brings his hand up to stroke her raven colored curls. Their foreheads rest together and for that brief moment--she causes a calm, a stillness like he’s used too from her just like all those years ago before any of this and they lived a very different life. 

He closes his eyes and leans into her.  “I love you-- Are you sure you don’t just want to move to Canada and let Rob or Richard look after our house-- this country is going crazy”

 

She’s silent, her hand on his inner elbow, fingers wide as her ring is cool against the heat of his skin. She chuckles, 

 

“Where would we live up there happily that you wouldn’t start complaining that the snow was too heavy to shovel and hurt your back, or that you really missed the sun because it rains too much hmm?” He smiles gently, “Besides my love-- I would defend those walls with my last breath--because you built them with so many of yours. Fuck the haters, fuck the chaos. If anyone can try to remind people to be brave and show love, to stand up--it’s you. If you left, you’d be so mad you let it all win and you Dmitri are no quitter”

 

“It’s hard to choose a side--a place to fight when there is so much going on. I want to do something but don’t know what and I just--I feel  _ stuck _ ” Vicki nods before cupping his cheek, 

 

“You’ll figure it out and you always do something good, but for now..” The screen goes black, plunging them into quiet again. Somewhere a car horn, another reminder they're not at home. “Sleep, lots to do, lots of people feeding off that energy of your’s and right now--you have too many minds” Her fingers brush his forehead, sliding down to close his eyes, “Stay here with me--say goodnight to Jensen, send my love and let me be your Lois Lane before you go out there to change more lives and inspire people hmm?”

 

**10:45pm-- I love you, everyone else too. Vicki too. Kiss them for me? Tell them?. I miss you-- I want to hear all the good when I see you, every boring detail till you roll your eyes at me. G’night Jen. :)**

 

With the lights out he pulls Vicki close, inhales the scent of the cotton of her nightgown and the shampoo in her hair as it now falls around her against the pillow. She kisses him, softly, hands gentle and soothing up his back and shoulders.

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too” He murmurs and then Vicki cackles under the weight of him when he rolls over and starts to cover her in kisses. Each one letting him leave his chaos, all the chaos behind him at least for now. His phone chimes.

 

**Jackles: 10:55pm-- I will, do the same for us ya?. I love you too and you know we miss you when you're gone saving the world and spreading insanity. I can’t wait to hear all about it. Sleep well.**

 

Misha dreams of his values, of the things that drive him. In the morning he will tweet something hoping it will cause a ripple to remind everyone that bad things happen but love will always endure hate. 

 


End file.
